Break from the Cause
by Femina Lupus
Summary: HPBuffy crossover. Willow needs a break from the gang so she comes to england to relax. While doing so, she unwittingly stumbles upon Hogwarts where she discovers totally new styles of magic.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Any characters you may recognise in any stories below do not belong to either of us, as much as we wish they did. We just like to play with them.  
  
A Break from the Cause – Prologue  
  
~*~  
  
Willow gave a sigh as she looked out the window of the moving bus. The moon was casting a sea of blue over the sleeping desert and she found herself smiling up at it serenely. The moon was so pale and shy, it always reminded her of Tara...then it would remind her of Oz.  
  
With a disgruntled huff she turned from the window to look around the sleeping group. Slayer's rested upon one another, Xander a common pillow for them. Giles snuffled and kicked his leg in his sleep making her grin and Dawn slept soundlessly curled up in a corner.  
  
They had been travelling for a few months now, seeking out new slayers and telling them of their destiny. It was a good righteous thing but a part of her still ached from the turmoil's of the last two years...she needed a break, away from the Scooby's.  
  
Walking up to the front of the bus she found Faith driving steadily.  
  
"Faith," She whispered, "Where's Buffy?"  
  
"B's kicking it down back...why, something up red?" The street wise girl turned to the slightly frowning girl.  
  
"I'm going to go for a while...away from America I mean. I need to revitalise myself and the only place that helped me with that was England."  
  
"But...What about our mission? The cause?" The girl questioned.  
  
"I'll be back to do that, it's like the whole destiny thing which is all important and needy, but I need a break."  
  
"Tell Buffy I'll see her in a while."  
  
With that she concentrated hard until finally she felt herself spinning... she was moving.  
  
*  
  
The witch knew she had her limits; boundaries, so to speak. And she knew that travelling overseas using the method of transport she was using would put serious strain on her magic. So she decided that when she eventually arrived in England, she would quickly find somewhere to stay for at least a couple of nights to restore her magic back to its normal capacity.  
  
All in all, it took Willow around five minutes to get from the bus she was travelling on with her friends, to the west coast of Ireland, and when she arrived she collapsed at the magical burn out factor she seemed to have underestimated. She fell to her knees, resting her hands on damp grass beneath her as she breathed the fresh, soothing Irish air into her oxygen starved lungs.  
  
After travelling across the vast stretch of ocean she just did and only occasionally reappearing in mid-air to take a deep breath then disappearing again to continue her travelling... one could see her need.  
  
"Excuse me Miss." A voice spoke from behind her, effectively startling her out of her reverie. Shaking her heard to clear the cobwebs and help her gain a little focus, she rose from her kneeling position, grasping onto a near by wall as she did so.  
  
"M'sorry." Muttered the redhead as she gathered herself together before turning around to face the owner of the voice.  
  
"S'quite alright Miss." A girl, aged around 13 or 14 with long black hair that had been tied back in a braid stood watching the strange woman curiously. The bag on her shoulder slipped slightly but the girl pulled it back up again.  
  
"Where am I exactly?" Willow said after checking out her surroundings.  
  
"You're in Ireland, Miss. Are you lost?"  
  
"Yes, no...I'm not sure. I guess so." The girl said and the red head suddenly found herself wilting again.  
  
"Do you need help?" The teenager asked as Willow shook her hand negatively.  
  
"No no, just tired is all?" She surveyed her surroundings once again, She frowned slightly at the morning light... surely it was night here like in America?  
  
"Excuse me, but what time is it?" She asked, addressing the young girl again.  
  
"Oh, um," The girl looked down at her wrist, "About eightish."  
  
*Six hours behind, forgot that.* She was about to grin when she felt her legs give out again. The girl rushed over.  
  
"Do you need help?" She asked frantically.  
  
"No, I'm fine I just... I'm a little worn out." The witch admitted, smiling her thanks as the girl helped her to her feet. "Do you know where there's any place I could stay for a couple of days? A bed & breakfast possibly?" The girl looked thoughtful for a moment before brightening.  
  
"Yeah, my friend's mum run's a B&B." She explained. "It's just down the road, come on. I'll show you where." She grasped one of Willow's hand and wrapped it around her shoulder. She then wrapped her arm around the lower part of the redheads back to help her walk without falling again.  
  
"Thank you. I'm Willow." She smiled at the kind teenager, holding out her hand in the customary handshake gesture.  
  
"My name is Keara. Pleasure to meet you Willow." Keara shook the offered hand.  
  
When the pair reached the bed & breakfast the girl had spoke of, they entered via the front door and stepped into the entrance hall area.  
  
"Mrs Darwin!" Keara called out.  
  
Willow looked around at the cosy little room with various nit-bits hanging on the wall. A table with a chequered tablecloth had the normal salt, pepper and sugar but there was something so...English about the way it was laid out that she smirked.  
  
Keara helped her to a chair as she went out back to look for the woman in question. Willow waited a few moments shyly, toying with the sugar sachets and cloth.  
  
"Willow," the teen came back into the hall followed closely by a tall woman with short, copper-brown hair and dark blue eyes. "This is Mrs Darwin. She owns the place." She helped the redhead up and over to the check-in desk.  
  
"Ah, so you're the woman who appeared out of thin air." Mrs Darwin chuckled at the astonished look on Willow's face. "Oh, my dear don't worry! We are a wizarding family; your magic is safe here." The American witch sighed in relief. It wasn't that she was ashamed of her magic, it was just that sometimes people for frightened, panicked and to be perfectly honest, she didn't have the energy to deal with that at the moment.  
  
"I'm sorry to be a burden; I've just travelled from America and I kind of, miscalculated the burn-out factor." The woman's eyebrows shot up to her hair line in shock.  
  
"You apparated from America to here?" She whispered in awe. Willow looked at her, confusion on her face.  
  
"Apparated? I don't know what that is. I used my own method of transportation. It's not teleporting but... well. I guess it doesn't really have a name yet." She said, growing a thoughtful expression.  
  
"I thought it was cool!" Keara piped up happily and the two women laughed.  
  
"Yes well, I'm sure you're tired Willow." Mrs Darwin said after a moment. "Let me just sign you in here."  
  
Willow went through all the required forms to fill for the bed & breakfast then climbed up to the room she'd been given for the night. Collapsing onto the bed she lay there a while staring out the window by her bed as the light of the sun moved across the room.  
  
"Welcome to bonnie old England Rosenberg." She muttered to herself as she shuffled up to rest her head on the pillow, falling sound asleep within a few moments.  
  
~~~  
  
We hope you enjoyed the chapter enough that you'll be kind and leave a review. :] Thank you!  
  
Cal & Chrissi x 


	2. English Culture

Disclaimer: Any characters you may recognize in any stories below do not belong to either of us, as much as we wish they did. We just like to play with them.  
  
Break from the Cause – English Culture.  
  
~*~  
  
Two days had passed since Willow's first appearance on the West coast of Northern Ireland. She was now well rested and magically recharged from her rather lengthy trip. During her stay at the bed & breakfast she'd slept for at least 9 hours each night, meditated for 5 hours each day working in 2½ hour periods and she'd spent the rest of the time reading and practising magic.  
  
The witch had also called her friends up over the phone at a time when she knew they'd be up and about. She told them that she was fine and they shouldn't worry and that she'd be back when she felt ready. As an extra note she told them not to come looking for her; that she needed time to herself for a while.  
  
Standing in the Entrance Hall now as she checked out of her room, Willow grinned at the name Keara and her friend - Mrs Darwin's daughter - Jessica had named her rather unique mode of transportation. One the pair had put their heads together; they'd managed to come up with the term "Poofing". When the American witch had heard it the first time she could stop herself from laughing out loud. In the end, she decided that the term 'Poofing' could 'poof' right out of her mind.  
  
The redhead really didn't want to be in a situation where she would have to say something like, "Oh, it's called Poofing!"  
  
Waving one last goodbye to Mrs Darwin and the two teenage girls, Willow disappeared from the Entrance Hall using the same 'poofing' method.  
  
*  
  
She landed with a soft hiss of air and she looked around at her new surroundings.  
  
A little white cottage with a thatched roof stood in front of her; a steady trail of smoke emanating from the chimney. Laughter could be heard inside and she moved towards it, passing a well kept herb garden. The white walls were cracked slightly from old age and thick black bars of wood held it up, making the house seem very Tudor like.  
  
The closer she came to the front door of the cottage, the stronger the feel of the home's protection magic felt to Willow. It wasn't a harsh feel, it was more a warning. Magic made to ward of people entering the folds of the cottage with ill intentions. And since Willow's business here wasn't anything remotely evil at this point in time, she was safe.  
  
When she reached the door she raised her left hand, knocked three times and waited for someone inside to answer. She wasn't waiting very long, as a few seconds after her hand had knocked, the door opened revealing a woman with flowing dark blond, loosely curled hair and cheerful hazel eyes.  
  
"Willow!" The woman gasped in surprise before rushing over the threshold and embracing the equally shocked redhead in a fierce hug.  
  
"Er... Hi!" She said shyly as the woman continued to hug her, "Urm, Oxygen." At the girls squeak the woman released the young witch with a broad smile.  
  
"I didn't know you were coming to England? You should've called."  
  
"Sky it's great to see you again." Willow beamed as she was led through the hallway. The blonde closed the front door and motioned for the redhead to go into the living room. When the pair entered all activity within the room ceased and all eyes were on the newcomer.  
  
"Alright, some of you might remember my friend here." Sky dramatically gestured Willow, successfully eliciting a few chuckles from the seated women. A few of the said women smiled and said 'hello'. "To anyone who doesn't know her, this is Willow Rosenberg."  
  
Willow gave a shy little wave as various calls of greeting floated over to her.  
  
"Merry Meet." She said in a bubbly voice and Sky chuckled next to her, patting her shoulder.  
  
"Will you join us for some tea?" She asked the young woman kindly to which the girl nodded.  
  
"One day someone's going to have to explain the British obsession with tea." She grinned and Sky laughed again.  
  
"Ah well see in England we have PG tips, the Tea of peers!"  
  
The group of 8 woman sat comfortably drinking tea and talking about this, that and the other for the next hour before the first of them rose to leave, saying that her husband should be home soon. After the first left, the rest gradually followed until it was only Willow and Sky left in the cottage.  
  
"So, how are you really Willow?" The blond asked as she sat cross-legged on the sofa opposite her friend. The redhead sighed, looking down into her empty cup.  
  
"I'm not sure Sky. I need something to lift me up, so to speak. I don't mean in the literal sense, because I can already do that. It's just, riding around in that... thing Buffy has us riding in. Even with Kenedy there it's still... it's hard. I needed out. I missed England; it's the only place that seemed to keep me calm." She set her cup in the palm of her hand and watched as it began to rise up so it was hovering in between the two women.  
  
"Willow-'' but before Sky could talk any further, her fireplace roared to life causing the American witch to jump a foot in the air, thus making her loose her concentration and drop the cup onto the sofa.  
  
Willow stared wide-eyed as the fire flared again. Then she suddenly looked down at the stain she'd made with the tea, looking up worried at Sky.  
  
"I've made a mess...what the hell was that?" She asked pointing at the fire place but jumping once again when she saw someone there. She looked shakily from the head in the fireplace to Sky then back again.  
  
"Sky, ah... I see you have company." A woman's voice sounded and Willow gave a short yelp in surprise.  
  
"Who... Who was that?" the redhead asked as her eyes darted from one corner to the next before resting on Sky. The blond seemed to be a little nervous. She was fiddling with her hands and looking anxiously from Willow to the head that was still in the fireplace then resting them on the tea stain on her sofa. "Oh, I'm sorry!" Willow waved a hand over the light brown area causing it to fade away.  
  
"Maybe I should come back later." The woman's voice said again... causing Willow to jump, again.  
  
"No, It's...er I mean...You're a floating head." The redhead girl whispered to the woman as though she was informing her of a stain on her dress.  
  
Sky laughed a little weakly at the American's obvious point. They could be so funny sometimes. However she still glanced between Willow and the fireplace a little tense about the situation.  
  
Willow seemed to be trying to grasp at any logical explanations, anything from past incidents but everything drew up to a blank. How in the name of all things holy could a head be floating in a fireplace? Maybe she was hallucinating; maybe this was all just a weird, Very weird dream. She scrunched her eyes shut, rubbed them and then opened them again to find the head still floating merrily in the fireplace.  
  
"Should I come through?" She asked, looking pointedly at Sky. The blonde nodded, smiling weakly. This was not how she'd planned to ease her American friend into the English magic world.  
  
The head seemed to nod and then disappear completely from the grate. A few seconds of silence later, the fire roared to life once more, this time revealing a stern looking woman with greying brown hair, square-framed glasses and wearing a long gown-like ensemble; different shades of greens used throughout.  
  
At the sight of the woman, Willow shrieked in fright.  
  
She jumped up from her space on the sofa and ran to the first place her legs would take her...the kitchen.  
  
Quickly slamming the door shut she leant against it, a hand over her heart as she began to breathe erratically. She looked around for an escape root when someone knocked on the door making her scream again.  
  
"Willow? Willow come out its ok!" Came Sky's muffled voice.  
  
"What the HELL is going on Sky?" The frightened witch demanded.  
  
"Can you open the door please?" the muffled voice spoke once more. Willow stood up straight and opened the door that separated the two women. Sky smiled warmly at the redhead but let it slip slightly when her friend didn't step through back into the living room. "Willow, calm down please." She soothed.  
  
"No I will not calm down. You have heads in your fireplace! You have people stepping out of the fireplace..." She paced around the small space. "I'm open minded but come on!"  
  
"Willow, it's ok!" Sky said grasping her friend by the shoulders to stop her movements.  
  
"This is normal in England, you've just got to get used to our magical traditions. Like this for example, this is called 'Flooing.' Witches and Wizards do it all the time to go from house to house. Not everyone can 'poof'." This earned a small quirk from the red head and Sky smiled kindly at her.  
  
"Just keep that mind of yours open for now, we have a lot to teach you here in the home of her majesty." The blonde winked cheekily and squeezed Willow's shoulder reassuringly. The still shaken witch muttered something under breath before being eased back into the room. "Pardon?" Sky asked curiously.  
  
"I said 'the next thing you'll tell me is you all use wands.'" She saw Sky and the other woman shared a 'look' and groaned. There was a lot she didn't know.  
  
"I am Minerva McGonagall; Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." The woman smiled and held a hand out. Willow eyed the hand carefully before taking and shaking it.  
  
"Willow Rosenberg."  
  
~~~  
  
We both hope you enjoy the chapter immensely. Review!  
  
Thank you! 


	3. First Impressions

Disclaimer: Any characters you may recognize in any stories below do not belong to either of us, as much as we wish they did. We just like to play with them.  
  
Break from the Cause – First Impressions.  
  
~*~  
  
Willow stared at the woman a moment longer before arching an eyebrow.  
  
"So... a school of witchcraft... can't say I've heard of that before." She hoped her voice had been casual but even she could hear the high pitch quality to it.  
  
"And Wizardry." McGonagall finished, "I truly am sorry about scaring you Miss Rosenberg."  
  
"Ah, scares. Happens all the time, what with all the vampires and monsters, I'm good with the whole 'Ahh' factor." The woman looked at her curiously.  
  
"Vampires? Monsters?" Willow nodded lazily.  
  
"Yeah. Well, hanging around with the Slayer doesn't really keep you off their radar, does it?" She drawled from her still standing position.  
  
"No, I suppose it doesn't. Anyway, Sky." McGonagall turned to the blonde who was standing behind Willow's seat. "My reason for being here; Dumbledore wanted to know if you would be so kind as to teach this year."  
  
"This wouldn't happen to be the accursed Defence against the Dark art's position will it? Because if that's so then I'm going to have to perform several protection charms."  
  
The two women laughed whilst Willow looked between each as she tried to grasp at anything she might recognise.  
  
"What's this school like?" She piped up eventually causing both women to look at her. "What? I'm American; you can't expect me to know what all English folk do." She said as though it was the most obvious thing on the planet. McGonagall chuckled.  
  
"Minerva do you know about a year ago, the magic the covens foresaw as being enough to destroy the planet? Fuelled by grief?" Sky asked, sending edgy glances at her surprised friend.  
  
"I do. I believe Albus was about to go over himself but your watcher fellow went over before he could step off the grounds. Seeing as we're all here, I assume it went well?" She cocked an eyebrow in question.  
  
"It all turned out fine. It's just the magic... it emanated from Willow here." McGonagall's eyes widened to an almost comical level, turning to look at the American witch who laughed nervously.  
  
"You can't be serious." The woman whispered in awe.  
  
Willow swung her arms slightly by her sides nervously. Rocking on the balls of her feet she gave what she thought was a smile but probably looked more like a cringe.  
  
"Yeah, umm... Sorry about that. There were... reasons I'd rather not go into right here but could you apologise to this... Albus was it? Could you say I'm sorry for causing so much hassle?"  
  
Rubbing her hands together to get rid of some of the sweat gathering there she felt herself shrinking mentally under the woman's shocked gaze.  
  
"Oh my dear no," McGonagall chuckled at the sight of Willow. "I'm not scalding you; you're not one of my students." Willow laughed nervously.  
  
The tension in the room was broken by Sky as she suddenly jumped up from her seat and asked the pair if they fancied some more tea. They both agreed and the bubbly witch stepped into the kitchen.  
  
"So what is this school of yours like?" The redhead enquired. "I'm assuming it's not all hocus pocus and Abra Kedabra."  
  
"If you assumed that, you would be correct. Though the term 'Abra Kedabra' sounds a lot like one of the Wizarding worlds more lethal curses... so I'd watch where you say it." McGonagall said partly in jest partly serious, but the smile on her face calmed Willow a bit.  
  
"Oh alright. So, what? You teach magic? As in wands, cauldrons and... broomsticks?"  
  
"Oh yes, although the first years aren't allowed to play Quidditch, they have to wait till second year." McGonagall said this so casually that Willow had to look at her properly to see if she was kidding or not.  
  
"...Quidditch?" She whispered. McGonagall faltered slightly before remembering the witch before her didn't have the slightest idea of what she was talking about.  
  
"Yeh, Quidditch is a game that wizards play on broomsticks. They fly in the air above an oval shaped pitch. They're-'' Her explanation was cut off however when Willow began to giggle not-too-discreetly and allow it to escalate into full-blown laughter.  
  
"Oh... I'm sorry." The American witch managed to get out through the laughs. McGonagall merely raised an eyebrow in question. "It's just... it seems... so cliché." She then dissolved into yet more laughter. When Sky re-entered the room with a tray in her hands that carried a full tea pot and three fresh cups, she stopped at the sight of a hysterical Willow.  
  
"What's going on Minerva?" She asked the older witch as she cast wary glances at her friend.  
  
"I was explaining about Quidditch and she just, for lack of a better word, burst."  
  
Sky cocked an eyebrow and looked at the American girl who was still trying to cover her laughter, yet completely succeeding in failing miserably.  
  
"What's so funny about Quidditch?" She asked confused and Willow, whilst still giggling, looked mildly confused.  
  
"You know, broomsticks...it's all very weird. I mean, there's no such thing as a flying broomst..."  
  
Sky walked from the room into the bedroom before returning with a glistening broomstick in her hand.  
  
"... Oh..." The red head finally muttered out. "That really flies?" She asked, letting her eyes roam over it.  
  
"Yes. This model is a Nimbus 2000; it's not the best out there but it's better than most." The blonde set the broom down next to her. "I'll explain everything to you soon enough. In fact, how about coming up to Hogwarts with me? I mean... if that's alright with you Minerva." She looked pleadingly at the greying witch who in turn, sighed in defeat.  
  
"Very well. Albus wants everyone at the school for the 'before-students- arrive' meeting at 6:00pm so it's now... oh my, it's 5:45. We better be going." She along with Sky made to leave via the fire place but Willow remained seated.  
  
"Where exactly are we going to?" She asked apprehensively.  
  
"Scotland." McGonagall said causing Sky to roll her eyes and mutter something that sounded strangely like 'Well that narrows it down' only to receive a pointed glared from the older witch.  
  
"I'm wondering because I can, um, well... what do you call it when a person can disappear at will?"  
  
"Apparate, apparition... etc." Sky informed her.  
  
"Yes, I can apparate there, but it's a kind of modified way of doing so." Looking over the rims of her glasses Minerva looked at the girl sternly.  
  
"So can most of us, granted, not modified, but we can too. Honestly, you're as bad as Mr Potter about the floo. How can two big powerful Wicca's be terrified of the Floo?" Sighing the older woman picked up a pot with dust in it. "It's really rather simple Miss Rosenberg, It won't kill you, I swear." Willow eyed the pot accusingly, trying her hardest to not come within three feet of it.  
  
"Still, all the same... I'd feel better just apparating there." Sky smirked at the expression on McGonagall's face.  
  
"Come on Minerva. You can introduce her to the what's and how's of the world another time. Can we get going please? I want to see how Remus is doing." McGonagall sent another glare her way before admitting defeat.  
  
"Fine, come on. You have a 100 yard anti-apparition barrier around your house, we'll have to walk." The pair made for the door but again, Willow remained where she was.  
  
"I hate to be a fuss or anything, but you say the ward-things are 150 yards out?" McGonagall nodded. "I 'apparated' in about... 30 yards away. I should be able to apparate us all out of here too." She explained.  
  
Looking at one another briefly in shock the two British women turned back to the young witch.  
  
"Well as long as you're sure you won't splinch us." Sky said a little hesitantly.  
  
"I have a feeling Dumbledore's going to be very interested with you." McGonagall said as she straightened her robes to hide her shock in fear of revealing her loss of composure.  
  
"Great." The redhead said excitedly. "I need a mental image of the place; I take it you've both been there?" They nodded. "Ok, Sky. Get an image up of the place we're going... Hogwarts? And I'll link to that. All that's left to do is hang on."  
  
McGonagall and Sky latched tightly onto Willow's arms and after a few seconds thought, the American 'poofed' them outside the main entrance of the Hogwarts Castle. The oldest of the three witches gave a startled 'yelp' at the method of transportation and regarded Willow carefully.  
  
"Where did you learn how to travel like that, Miss Rosenberg?" She asked after she'd had a moment to collect herself. The American looked at the woman uneasily before answering.  
  
"When I went haywire and almost burnt the planet to a fiery crisp?" her tone was of nervous jest. "It just kind of stuck with me; it's been handy. What with all the run-ins with vamp's we have back home... Ok, we were trekking with around 7 slayers but 5 of them had all of 2 month actual slayer-strength training-and we're getting off course again." She turned her eyes down to the ground.  
  
"Minerva, do stop terrorizing the young woman."  
  
"Asking a question is not a terrorist act my dear." The older woman sniffed as she pulled her cloak around her tighter.  
  
Willow gave a nervous titter at the two witches bickering. Turning to the red head with a huff at Sky, McGonagall waved a hand towards the building.  
  
"Welcome to Hogwarts Miss Rosenberg, Let's just try to survive the weekend shall we?" Turning briskly the older witch led the way towards up the path as the other two scurried after her. "Dumbledore will be expecting us." She called as her cloak swished around her.  
  
"Come now Ms Rosenberg." Sky spoke in a mock-McGonagall tone, making Willow stifle a giggle behind her hand. The greying Professor faltered in her stride but didn't comment. The two younger witches looked at one another, grinning 'discreetly' and followed.  
  
As they stepped over the threshold Willow stopped, her eyes wide. She latched onto Sky for support for a moment before standing up straight.  
  
"What's wrong Will'?" The blond questioned. Her friend looked around the entrance hall, her eyes still wide.  
  
"When I stepped inside... it was like, I don't know... it was like a barrier but it was so powerful. I haven't felt anything like it since I helped with the slayers." She whispered with confusion and awe lining her tone. Ahead of her, a warm chuckle brought her back to reality. After shaking her head to clear the cobwebs, she turned to see an extremely old looking man. He wore long robes made up of what looked to be exquisite material and vibrant colours. His twinkling blue eyes shone with warmth and kindness. To top it all off, he had waist length almost-silver hair.  
  
"Well when I sent you out to retrieve our lovely Sky here I wasn't expecting guests, particularly one's attuned to the magical wards of Hogwarts." His eyes twinkled slightly as he regarded the blushing red head. "My dear, welcome to Hogwarts." He took her hand and placed a chivalrous kiss on her hand. McGonagall rolled her eyes as he coughed deliberately.  
  
"Taking on Dolores's traits in her absence Minerva?" The man chuckled causing the woman to scowl at him menacingly. Willow fought a smile as she watched the exchange in amusement.  
  
"Albus we may be old and above such comments involving beating one another in some form of violence, but do not doubt for a second I will not, in Potter's words, 'Thoroughly beat you.'"  
  
"Now now Minerva." The old man held up his hands in mock-defeat that only succeeded in causing the other witch's scowl to deepen.  
  
"Sky! Is that you?" a totally new voice entered the scene and everyone turned to see two men walking towards them, both faces alight with happiness and excitement. Willow looked at the men confused as to who they were exactly. Her blonde companion seemed to be familiar with the older one, she noted.  
  
"Remus Lupin. That can't be you." She teased playfully. The pair embraced briefly before she moved on to the younger man that had walked over with Remus. "Harry, Harry, Harry." She chanted in a sing-song voice. "Miss me?" Grinning, the man pulled Sky into a bone-crushing hug.  
  
"Ah you're hard not to miss my sweet." He kissed her cheek then took a step back to stand beside Remus once again.  
  
Willow stood nervously rocking back and forth on her feet as she watched the group exchange greetings before the younger of the two turned to her.  
  
"Oh... hello?" He said as she blushed and gave a little wave. Sky grinned as she turned to the shy girl.  
  
"Sorry Will. Harry, Willow: Willow, Harry." She moved a hand to gesture between the two as they shook hands and Remus moved forwards.  
  
"Let me guess... Remus?" The witch joked as the blonde chuckled and shook her hand.  
  
"Aye, and I'm going out on a limb to say you're Willow?" The American nodded, smiling slightly and watched Remus step back to stand beside Harry.  
  
"Harry here is the 'Potter' these two keep mentioning." Sky said as she winked at the boy who turned to the older wizards quizzically.  
  
"You two are insufferable... do you know that?" He sighed dramatically, causing everyone to laugh.  
  
"Remus, Harry." Sky chirped, sounding more and more hyper with every word she spoke. "Where's Black?" Harry scratched the back of his head and laughed nervously. Remus wasn't much better for answering either. The blonde witch was just about to ask again when an extremely loud voice ran through the school.  
  
"REMUS! HARRY!" The unmistakable voice of Sirius Black roared. Both Remus and Harry had moved from their previous position to one behind Willow and Sky in an attempt to hide.  
  
Willow was a pit of confusion. She looked around to try and see who the voice belonged to but could see no one until an irate looking man that looked to be about the same age as Remus came charging into the entrance hall. She couldn't stop the laughter from escaping her lips at the sight of him. The man had neon pink hair and wore lime green robes. It was truly a sight she would savour... that much was for sure.  
  
"Hmm? Yes Sirius?" Remus said politely as he continued to use the laughing red head as a shield. Harry gave a titter but Sirius whipped his head round to glare at him making him cower, albeit laughing, behind Sky.  
  
"Don't 'Yes Sirius' me. What the hell is this?" He cried pointing at his fetching hair style.  
  
"Well you ARE related to Tonks, I would've thought you'd have enjoyed the extremity of it all." Harry moved closer to Willow and Remus by shuffling the giggling blonde witch sideways with him.  
  
Pitying the poor man Willow smiled at him. "Here let me help."  
  
Waving a hand before the confused male her, she muttered a Latin incantation and a soft whoosh noise sounded before Sirius' black hair and dark robes returned to normal.  
  
"...Holy shit." The man muttered as all, except the smirking headmaster, looked at her in awe.  
  
"She's a... she's like..." Harry said as Willow watched him try to grasp what he'd just witnessed.  
  
"She's almost as powerful as you are Harry... a little under, maybe." Dumbledore said as the rest of the group looked round at the man.  
  
Sirius whisked back round to the blushing red head. Giving a heart-stopping grin he held out a hand. "Sirius Black, in your debt for your kindness." Grinning, Willow took the pro-offered hand as the man turned it and kissed it in a suave way.  
  
"Ahem." They both looked over to Remus who had an eyebrow raised and his arms crossed, Harry cracking up behind him.  
  
"Oh Moony, you know I love you." Sirius grinned at his husband.  
  
"Black, don't I get a 'hello-kiss'?" Sky pouted, quite obviously teasing Remus but not caring. Sirius smirked and sauntered over to the blonde witch. He leaned over to kiss her when he felt someone grabbing onto the back of his robes and pulling him back.  
  
Remus growled unconsciously as he pulled Sirius next to him. He knew Sky was messing around but still... Sirius was his and he wasn't ashamed to show it. He grinned at his husband and then at Sky. The group were sent into hysterics.  
  
"Albus, I was meaning to ask you..." Sky spoke up as they all began walking towards the staff room for the meeting.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I was wondering if Willow could possibly help me in the classroom for a couple of months." This caught the attention of the entire party. They all listened for the Headmaster's answer.  
  
"Help you in what manner?" The man asked.  
  
"Well, you know. Co-Professor. She doesn't have certification but she has the experience. She's fought vampires, demons... she's even re-cursed 'Angelous'." At this, Dumbledore's eyebrows raised.  
  
"Angelous? Really?"  
  
"Yes. She's trained with the Slayer... well, a lot of slayers. She knows her stuff. So do you think it would be possible?" The blonde asked hopefully. Dumbledore seemed to ponder this for a moment or two before smiling down at his former student.  
  
"We will of course, have to put this forward to the faculty members during the meeting but I see no problem." His eyes twinkled merrily as Sky thanked him profusely.  
  
~*~  
  
We'd like to thank Chris for editing, pointing out mistakes, laughing in out general direction... and so on. :]  
  
We hope you enjoyed the chapter as much as we enjoyed writing. Review!  
  
Thank you!!  
  
Cal & Chrissi x 


End file.
